For Science
by JohnDowe
Summary: Carolina and Washington try to prove to York and the other Freelancers that Science is just a load of major bullsh*t. It doesn't go quite as originally planned. !REVISED EDITION!


**Authors Notes:**

**When I first wrote this I didn't really care about this story. But now looking back it, I just felt ashamed about it. Here is the Revised Version. Reviews, comments and feedback on the story would be very appreciated. Please tell me what you thought of the story.**

**JUST THE STORY**

* * *

**March 12th 2550 _ Mother of Invention-Freelancer Rec Room _ 2040 hr Earth Time**

The Freelancers were enjoying some time off in the Rec-Room. Washington and South were playing some Gears of War while Carolina and Texas were playing C.T. and North in a round of Foosball. Team Red Head was on a winning streak with a current score of 8 to 2. Only because they took pity on the other team. It was all going well until York ran in with a smile on his face.

**York:** "Hey guys get this." The Agents all paused their games and looked to the direction of their friend as he entered the lounge with a data-pad in hand. **York:** "I was bored as hell until I found this. It says here that just with a few questions, and some alone time, two people can fall in love."  
**South:** "Heh. Sounds like horse sh*t to me."  
**York:** "Actually its science, but it does sound like sh*t."  
**Carolina:** "Well I wouldn't say that."

All the agents looked over to Carolina who was defending this theory. **Texas:** "You can't be serious."  
**Carolina:** "Well I mean we're here, in this _Scientific Military Program_. And thats how North and Nevada met."  
**C.T.:** "Well thats just one example."  
**Washington:** "Who cares, I wanna see if this works."  
**York:** "Okay, Washington votes lets do this. Thats two votes including me."  
**North:** "Okay count me in, I have to see if this is legit."  
**South:** "Make it four."

Carolina, Texas and C.T. remained silent for a minute until eventually they raised their hands. It wasn't really interesting, they just wanted to see who the poor saps were going to test this. **Washington:** "Alright thats the vote. So Texas, South have fun. And try not to leave a mess here."  
**South:** "F**k you."  
**Texas:** "Go to hell Wash." No one really wanted to go but eventually Carolina volunteered.  
**Carolina:** "Okay I guess I'm game then. Who wants to try this with me?"  
**South:** "I know, how about Wash." South turned to the man sitting next to her with an evil smile on her face. Washington quickly became nervous.  
**Washington:** "um, well, I, don't know, about..."  
**C.T.:** "Alright, everyone out lets give these two some privacy." Washington still wanted to back out, but figured it was pointless and took a seat beside Carolina on the couch. York handed Carolina the data-pad before walking out with the rest.  
**Washington:** "Okay fine lets do this. Just try not to fall in love with me okay."  
**Carolina:** "Well that won't be a problem."  
**York:** "You two kids have fun, don't forget to use protection. And remember, its for science."

With that being said York shut the door, behind him. Leaving the two Freelancer by themselves. The rules were simple: answer the 20 questions honestly, and then after words stare into the others eyes for 4 minutes, in complete silence. **Carolina:** "Okay lets begin."  
**Washington:** "Ladies first."  
**Carolina:** "What a gentlemen. Question One: How would you describe yourself in the bedroom?"  
**Washington:** "What hell kind of question is that?"

* * *

**Mother of Invention-Lounge _ 2100 hr Earth Time**

The other agents headed for the Lounge to have a few drinks before heading in for the night. Mostly they just wanted to talk trash about what the other two agents were doing in the Rec-Room. Of course South thought it was a good risk to start a bet. **South:** "So how long do you think it'll take for Carolina to punch Washington for pulling a fast one, and then storm out?"  
**C.T.:** "I give it 20 minutes."  
**Texas:** "I give it 15."  
**North: **"I'll take that action."

The Agents sat in silence as they drank and as they watched the standard soldiers singing Karaoke. Before they noticed, their good friend and Pilot FourSevenNiner joined them. **FourSevenNiner:** "So whats going on here? Wheres Wash and Carolina?"  
**North:** "Their in the Rec. Room doing some experiment."  
**FourSevenNiner: **"Why would they do that?"  
**York:** "Its to see if by doing so the two can fall in love."  
Without even thinking, FourSevenNiner slammed a $100.00 on the table. **FourSevenNiner:** "100 bucks says Wash tries to pull a fast one and Carolina knocks his teeth out."  
**C.T.:** "Hold on, no one said anything about raising the stakes. "

* * *

**Washington:** "Question 8: How active is your sex life?"  
**Carolina:** "Who the hell wrote these?"  
**Washington:** "I don't know. But I have a pretty good idea." Washington looked through the screen of the Data-Pad looking for an _L. Tucker_ somewhere. **Washington: **"Nope never mind. So back to the question."  
**Carolina:** "Well, you first." Of course being the leader, Carolina was hesitant of disclosing that information.  
**Washington:** "Well I guess to be honest, I haven't, had, sex, in like ever."  
**Carolina:** "Really! Like ever. Not even with C.T." She was genuinely surprised, she had to admit that Washington was fairly handsome. She was sure someone would've at least tried with him. Not including Alaska, she tried to bang C.T. once.  
**Washington:** "No. We're not actually a thing. And before you ask, me and South were never a thing either."  
Carolina was going to laugh at him, but she was in the situation as he was. **Carolina:** "Don't be so hard on yourself. I've never had sex either."  
**Washington:** "Really, you. But your beautiful. How have you never done it." Carolina couldn't stop from smiling and blushing. Being called beautiful and by Washington, her friend. Someone really was nice to her for once in her life. **Carolina:** "it was just one of those things that came up I guess."

* * *

The agents were slowly getting more drunk as the night went on.  
**Texas:** "Man almost 20 minutes. I can't believe I lost."  
**C.T.:** "Looks like someones gotta pay up."  
**North:** "Oh no, not yet."  
**South: **"Still got two more minutes on the clock." C.T. gave a disappointed sigh and looked over at South. They shared a stare which became a little more flirty the more they stared at each other.  
**York:** "I think we might be getting something here."  
**FourSevenNiner:** "50 bucks they go at it on the table."

* * *

As the night went on, Carolina and Washington continued with the questions. They didn't know it, but they were actually getting along while they continued. **Carolina:** "Okay, Question 19: If you can anywhere in the world, or galaxy, where would you be, with who and why?"  
**Washington: **"Wow, thats a tough one. Well I would like to go to Arcadia. White sandy beaches, amazing resorts, hot babes in bikinis." Carolina had to give out a laugh at that one. She would have to agree that was a good one.  
**Carolina:** "Okay, no argument here. I think you stole mine."  
**Washington:** "Yeah, yeah. Actually the real thing. I hate being on this ship, but as long you guys were with me, I don't care where I'd go."  
**Carolina:** "Come on."  
**Washington:** "Really I don't know what I'd do without you. And the rest of the guys." Carolina smiled. It was nice that at least someone in the project, actually liked the company.  
**Carolina:** "Well I would have to agree. After my mom died, my father never really paid attention to me. But thanks to this project, I now have you. And the others. You guys are like my family." Washington smiled at her and then proceeded with the next and final question.  
**Washington: **"Okay Question 20: Would you kiss this person with you?"

They both shared a surprised look at each other. They could feel the heat rush to their cheeks. They were flushed with embarrassment. Neither one really wanted to answer, or risking hurting the other. **Washington:** "Well. I, uh, I heh."  
**Carolina:** "Yes."  
**Washington:** "Wait what?"  
**Carolina:** "Yes, I would kiss you."  
Washington blushed a little about her response, but then made a smile.** Washington:** "Well, then. Yes I would kiss you too." Washington and Carolina smiled at each other.  
**Carolina:** "Uh, I mean of course if someone like South, or York dared me to, of course. Cause you know, I don't back down from anything."  
**Washington:** "Well yeah, if only North or Maine dared me to do so. Assholes." They both shared a bit of a nervous laugh, but they were fine. They were friends after all. **Washington: **"Well I guess we're done. Science sucks it, once again."  
**Carolina:** "Not yet, last thing is the 4 minute stare down."  
**Washington:** "Mother F**Ker."

* * *

Texas, North, and York watched in amazement and laughter as South and C.T. both did karaoke. Rather poorly for that matter.  
**South:** "_I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me_."  
**C.T.:** "_He's just a poor boy, from a poor family_." **Together:** "_Spare him his life from this monstrosity_."

A drunken Texas and York were dying of laughter while a drunken North was also laughing but also worried about how South and C.T. were rubbing their bodies against each other. Still it was quite the show to see. **Texas:** "Damn. What a night."  
**Alaska:** "Okay thats totally hot."

* * *

Carolina and Washington stared at each others eyes. With only two minutes left on the clock. **Washington:** "this is kind of creepy."  
**Carolina:** "kind of creepy?"  
**Washington:** "well you know. its weird." Carolina just gave a smile. As the time went on, they began to look deeper into each others eyes. They were actually surprised by their connection. Washington blushed a little. **Washington:** "Wow. I, never, realized how beautiful your green eyes were." Carolina gave a small laugh and blushed, but didn't break eye contact. She was actually starting to believe that this thing was working. She thought for a minute that she was falling for him.  
**Carolina:** "I, never knew how bright your blue eyes were."

Washington smiled. This was probably the most intimate they have ever been together. Actually probably the first time they were alone and aside from the awkward silence, it was nice. Just the two of them being here alone having a nice sit down together.

**Washington:** "so how much time is there?"  
**Carolina:** "i think, one minute, one thirty."

* * *

In the Lounge the tone of the room mellowed down. Texas had a devastating headache, keeping her helmet to dampen the world, York was passed out drunk and sleeping on the table, Ohio, Hawaii and Utah were just having a drinking game and North had given up on keeping South and C.T. from furiously making out in the back corner. FourSevenNiner was on the stage with a few soldiers drunkenly swaying back in forth while continuing their round of Karaoke along with Alaska.

**FourSevenNiner:** "_Theeeeere, was never a maaaaaaan, like my Johnnyyyyy, _take,it,home,sister..."  
**Alaska:** "_Like the one they call..._" **Together:** "_Johnny Guitaaaaar.._."  
**FourSevenNiner:** "oh,sh*t,"

In that last sway, Alaska lost her footing and almost fell of the stage. Luckily, FourSevenNiner and the soldier caught her before she slammed her face into the floor. Texas looked up still with a splitting headache. Seeing South and C.T. going at each other in the corner, she was starting to have the urge to get it on with someone. Right now North was looking good. Must have been the whiskey.

**Texas:** "Hey North, want to make out?"  
North looked at her with the most "what the f**k" look on his face. Finally he chugged down the last of his scotch and stood up. **North:** "What the hell, why not."

Texas stood up and removed her helmet. North pressed his lips against hers and Texas pulled them both down on the table, wrapping her leg around him.

**Alaska: **"Hey FourSevenNiner, wanna..."  
**FourSevenNiner:** "Hell no. _Play it again. Johnny Guitaaaaaar._"

* * *

The clock rang as the timer ran out. Finally the test was over. Washington and Carolina had left the Rec. Room and were in the Freelancer Barracks.

**Washington:** "Well thats one night off I'm never getting back."  
**Carolina:** "Well it wasn't that bad."  
Washington looked to see Carolina with a smile on her face. He couldn't blame her, he had a nice time too. **Washington:** "Yeah I guess. We got to learn a few things about each other."  
**Carolina:** "Like that the opposite gender actor your most attracted to is Jodie Foster."  
**Washington:** "Hey! She nailed Clarice Starling in Silence of the Lamb."

Carolina couldn't keep from laughing. She never meant to hurt Washington, but him defending his claim was the best. They continued walking down the hallway until they stopped at her door. She was a little disappointed when they had to part.

**Carolina:** "Well this is me." She breathed a sad sigh. She enjoyed her time with Washington. **Carolina:** "Good-Night David."  
Washington smiled at hearing his real name. He hadn't gone by that name in years. Not since joining the project. It was nice hearing it from her. **Washington:** "Good-Nigh Rachel. See you in the morning."

After a moment of silence and smiling they closed in for a friendly good-bye hug. It was a nice, tender, and gentle hug. But when they pulled apart, they realized they wouldn't let go. Carolina looked into his bright blue eyes. Washington stared back into her beautiful eyes. They couldn't stop themselves, and before they knew it, their lips had made contact. Carolina had kissed guys before, but this time, Washington's kiss, was more tender and loving. For Washington, Carolina's lips were soft and warm. Finally when they pulled apart the mouths remained open from the initial shock.

**Washington:** "Um. Well that was..."  
**Carolina:** "...nice."

They both gave a small chuckle and smile. They were still in each others arms. Carolina opened the door to her quarters and pulled Washington in with her as they continued kissing. And then shut the door behind them.


End file.
